Blades of Green
by Naughty Jesus
Summary: Ravi dreams about fields of green and skies of blue. He wants to get away for a few days but how? More importantly, where? (Its planned to be a Luke and Ravi pairing but there won't be a lot of brocest more of fluff!) If I need to change the rating I will, I probably won't though.


_Blades of Green_

**Ravi/Luke fanfic! Fluff! Nothing too much, I can't actually write smut anyway so you're lucky if you hate it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jessie in any way**.

I know we have the park and all but do you know what I want? I want to see flowing blades of green in the wind. With a blue blue sky above it. Scattered clouds so I would be able to make out animals and shapes. We do not have this though. We live in the city. I would much rather prefer to be in the open lands. Perhaps with a nice beach or something as well? I am sure Mrs. Kipling would just love all the open air and views as much as I would. But unfortunately, we live in the city.

-  
"But Mrs. Mommy! It would be much fun for all of us!" Ravi whined to his mother. He just wanted to go to the country.

"Ravi, hunny. I'm sorry, but we're too busy to go this year. Your father has to film three movies by the end of the year and I am booked for fashion shows until January of next year!" Christina felt sorry for her youngest boy, but there wasn't really anything she could do. It was late November and nature was full of snow already. "But- fine.." Ravi sighed and plopped on the couch since they had been discussing in their living room.

Meanwhile Luke had been listening from the kitchen.

-  
"Luke, what the heck are you doing?" Zuri asked the suspicious looking Luke. Luke was currently switching between peaking through the kitchen door and put his ear against the door.

"Uh, nothing. Just, you know. Hanging out...?"

"Yeah... Right.. Well if you excuse me, Millie the Mermaid and I are leaving. You're creeping her out. Like always." Zuri turned around by spinning on the ball of her foot. She headed towards the stairs and left. Luke sighed and put his ear back towards the door but it wasn't there anymore. He stumbled from the lack of door but caught himself. Christina was standing by the door holding it open. Giving Luke a weird look she asked, "Um, Luke sweety... May I ask what you're doing?"

"Oh, I was just.. You know.. Checking to see if the door was made of wood! Ya! Looks like it might be made of wood!" Luke looked around in the living room but Ravi wasn't there anymore. "Uh, do you know where Ravi went?"

"Alright then.. Ravi went upstairs to his room. He's a little upset because we can't go to Washington this year. If you talk to him can you tell him we can next year? I feel so bad for him." Christina frowned when she told Luke about not being able to go. Luke nodded and left for upstairs. While Luke left, Christina let the door go and got her stuff ready to leave. "I really hope Ravi will be okay," she thought to herself as she left.

-  
Luke knocked on Ravi's door, "Ravi you okay?" The freckled boy pushed the door open and found Ravi crying on his bed.

"If you are not here to comfort me, I will ask you to please leave." Ravi said in between his gulps of air. Luke walked over to Ravi and sat next to him.

"Why is this trip so important to you anyway Ravs?" Luke was concerned for his younger brother. Usually he just accepts the fact that their parents are busy. He handles having to stay home, instead of going somewhere, the most.

"Well, I just want to get out. I want summer with nice a green grassy field. To just lay there and have no care! But we are always stuck in the city, with no where to get away to." Ravi was passionate with what he was saying. "Well, if you truly want this, maybe I could help you out." Luke replied. He has plenty of plans in his head to use. It's not exactly that hard for him to come up with plans. No promises to them working though. "Really, you'd do that for me?" Ravi whipped the tears from his face quickly and hugged his brother. "Oh thank you so very much Luke!" He smiled and pulled away. Ravi put his hands on Luke's shoulders putting a serious expression on his face. "So, what is the plan Luke?"

"Oh yeah, ha. The plan... Right.." Luke got quiet. Of course he had a plan, but he didn't know if Ravi would actually like it. It had some sacrifices. He didn't exactly know if Ravi would like it. "Well, we could run away to one of our other houses. Or, we could just run away in general. We could stay at homes by asking people to stay or just stay outside.. Either way we, would be running away from our home and the comfort of our home. Also, you wouldn't be able to take Mrs. Kipling. Sorry Ravi, it wouldn't be easy hauling that huge lizard all over the place." Luke explained.

Ravi frowned. That's his best friend. How could he possibly leave her? "What? I cannot bring Mrs. K? But I wanted her to be able to enjoy it too! She would love it as much as I. Who would take care of her, also?" Ravi thought of the bad possibilities of Mrs. K dying of hunger or thirst. Or maybe she would die from a broken heart!? It would be a serious event to have to leave her behind. "Look, it's either you; wait until forever and possibly not even go, or come with me and go now. Yes I know you love Mrs. Kipling but Jessie and Mom could take care of her. It's not like we'll be gone forever! Just for maybe a few weeks or so.. They'll gladly take care of her while you are away."

Ravi thought for a minute. This could be his only chance to go in a long time. Maybe he could leave her? Like Luke said, it won't be for that long. Ravi could come back to Mrs. K and easily start taking care of her again. "Oh, alright.. I guess. As long as you promise to actually take me where I want! And also perhaps tell me how we are getting there and what we are going to do about our necessities.."

"Well, I'll tell you all about it!" Luke exclaimed. "So here's the plan..."

**How do you like the first chapter? I was going to make it a one shot, but it needs to be in parts so I can organize it better and not squeeze it all in or rush. Please R&R! :) If you have any ideas of Jessie stories feel free to tell me them!**


End file.
